Interesting Incident (Remastered)
Not to be confused with the old version here. Interesting Incident (Remastered) is a level in Wiki Deception 2: Hell Rises. It serves as a remastered version of an old fan-level of the same name made by Specimen 33. Acts Introduction The player starts out in a moving tram inside of a large, laboratory-like facility. After the player comes out from the tram in the transit system and reaches towards a long corridor, there's a security hatch, locked through the level's new mechanic, which is a hidden passcode-based ways of unlocking certain entrances and an intercom. If the player wait for a certain amount of time and standing near that intercom while having to match and repeat specific voice patterns and color-based sequence of numbers towards the intercom before unlocking, it will glows green and give the player a hint to the security hatch's secret passcode. Entering the passcode into the numbers machine near the security hatch will cause it to unlock by itself automatically by lifting itself upwards and making a loud beeping noise, opening the entrance leading to the Old Labs and the player may proceed into Act 1 immediate. Throughout their journey, the player may encounter various monsters of the level in their containment chambers, which will demonstrate themselves towards the player to showcase and explaining how do they work generally. Act 1 The player will need to collect a total of 70 shards, while being pursued by a Surprising Statue and a trio of Reckless Entities. Throughout the act, the player may find out that certain doorways in this act are completely locked through an accessible passcode, which the player has to find each of it by searching multiple intercoms to stand near them while having to match and repeat specific voice patterns and color-based sequence of numbers towards the intercoms before unlocking these doors. If the player couldn't find and remember each of the doors' passcode, then the player may try to break down these doors by brute force if necessary, which allows the player to progress through these doors, but at a cost of alerting the Reckless Entities to the player's location at will by ringing an loud alarm-based security measure. There are also a group of 30 fake soul shards that disguises as regular soul shards, which are cardboard cutouts on which a soul shard is painted. In minimap it is indicated like purple square. It doesn’t give anything, it only makes loud pops during the collection. Much like other levels, the player may also have to be wary of the traps scattered through the halls of this wretched laboratory, which consists of poisonous gas/smoke machines that spews out smoke from the machine that obscures the player's vision and cause them blinking rapidly and breath loudly, leaving them vulnerable towards enemies and other traps, located exclusively to on the facility's multiple catwalk-like and security gateway areas, which act as cross-sections between other rooms or hallways, and most commonly Tesla coil hallways that, if the player approaches the Tesla coil within a detectable boundary of the Tesla gate (usually about a quarter way through the room), it will enter an active state, as indicated by a quiet electric hum and a small red light located under the metallic overpass on the top of the gate, which will blink at a regulated interval. If the player gets close enough a sensor will trigger (indicated by a charging-up sound), causing the red light to flash at an increasing pace before an electric shock is fired from the coil. After firing the coil takes approximately half a second to cool down before being ready to fire again. Post-Act 1 TBA Act 2 Upon entering an elevator leading to the underground area of the lab environment in act 1, the player will need to collect 200 soul shards during this act in order to progress while being pursued by a Brain-in-a-Jar and a Mutated Scientist. This time, there are even more fake soul shards that disguises as the real ones and more smoke machine than before, which are completely hidden, meaning that the player has to pay attention on where they should be going, or else the player may get blinded by the hidden smoke machines throughout this act and will immediately get killed by a monster. There are also ranged turrets scattered in various formations and positioned in many hallways, which works similarly to the cannons in Crazy Carnevil, except they are more dangerous and harder to avoid as when they got triggered upon getting close to them, they will automatically direct their attention to the player and will rapidly fire out a hailstorm of projectiles that can kill the player quickly without regards, meaning that the player will also try to use the "Invincibility Shield" power much more frequently in order to not get killed. The player can also use the "EMP Blast" power to disable the hidden smoke machines and turrets in order to not get distracted and killed by them while traversing this desolate and unforgiving underground laboratory. Act 3 TBA Post-Act 3 TBA Boss Act TBA Escape Act TBACategory:Levels Category:Locations